Talk:Gate of Pain (mission)
Hero's and Henchmen Believe it or not, this mission is rather easy. I completed the mission first try with heroes and henchmen and got the Expert reward (2 swords). So don't be afraid to take henchmen into this mission. My team consisted of: Me (par/war), Tahlkora, Dunkoro, Acolyte Jin, Holy, Fighter, Fire and Blood henchies. Be sure to take Acolyte Jin with both Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. If you took Sousoke, then you should hopefully have Magrid, so use her. Just be sure to pull all the dryders on their own and dont forget to flag your henchies to move if a dryder should get a meteor shower away. As for the demons, be sure to take Lightbringer's Gaze! I didn't even use an elite skill! :) --Neon 05:00, 12 November 2006 (CST) I concur with the above. This mission is complete Charr doodoo compared to the rest of the region. You don't even need a longbow, or Lightbringer's Gaze - I didn't use either of these and it worked out for me. Just be sure that at least two of your party members can interrupt. I suggest either the ranger heroes or Norgu with his robotic interrupts. Manage your aggro and you'll be fine. Kessel 09:20, 14 November 2006 (CST) I have made some changes to the walkthrough grammar and links Right at the same time as another user (within minutes)...I also managed to crash my rig and this wiped out the whole article bar the notes... What a night!! Drew 00:25, 14 November 2006 (CST) Henchmen appear to take damage from Dreadful Pain, Heros don't. Can anybody else confirm? Devona appears to take damage when she invokes shout, whereas Koss doesn't. -Grumpy 21:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) :I can confirm that. --waywrong 05:39, 23 November 2006 (CST) I can say that this mission has been significantly updated since I last came through it. Terrorweb Dryders now carry Mark of Rodogort and there are extra patrols of Torment monsters. The Emmisaries have been updated, and also there is a huge implementation of the classic "Gank the Monk" AI. Neon 22:48, 1 December 2006 (CST) Has anyone noticed this mission has become much harder than before? The first time I beat NF, this mission was pretty easy and I didn't even have a pure interrupter. But now on another character, even with an interrupter I just can't beat this mission. It seems like hell compared to Gates of Madness... 75.45.191.186 16:04, 11 January 2007 (CST) I don't know about the before, but this mission indeed looks like beeing the most difficult of the game if you want the master reward, and rather difficult even if you let the emissaries and three friend dryders alone. Abbadon's Gate would come second and Gate of Madness a distant third.80.156.46.119 10:34, 2 February 2007 (CST) :That's ridiuculous. I did this mission with heroes and henches a week ago, and I got masters on the first try. Dzagonur Bastion and Gate of Madness are the only missions in NF that are hard to get masters on (Moddok's Crevice masters is easy as long as you bring real players with snares). --Shattered Self 00:02, 17 February 2007 (CST) Enemy follow? Alright, my party was wiped out just south of the location of the 3rd Elite Emissary, due to a miscoordination between the attacks on the Emmisary, his group, and the Tortureweb Dryer, so we ended up aggroing them all at the same time. However, I managed to escape, and although I did so easily at first, one Terrorweb Dryer started following me all across the map!!! I was a D/Mo with Avatar of Balthazar, which I used and although I was more than 2 radar screens ahead of the Dryer, he was still following!!! So i made several circles, hoping he would eventually stop following, which he didn't.. So I then tried rezzing a team mate, but although the Emissary and his mob retreated to their usual location, away from the Tortureweb Dryer near which my teammates' corpses were located, when I went near them they suddenly started to charge on my location, a whole radar worth of range away!!! Now, short of ArenaNet resorting to using human players to control the enemies, I fail to see a reasonable explanation of the above.. It's driving me INSANE! SeriousWorm 15:00, 27 November 2006 (CST) (lol forgot to sign, fixed) :That's just the way the AI is, sometimes it will become bugged and will chase you forever, it's not a distinct bug in the mission, but a bug with the AI. --waywrong 04:24, 7 December 2006 (CST) okay, a quick update on the AI issue. After testing several times, I found that right after you come out of the cave and reach the river at the beginning of the mission there will be an emissary and his terrorweb guards behind a fence. If you aggro, or attack him through the fence, you will bug the AI and that group of emissary + terrorwebs chase you across the entire zone once you get into radar range. The only way to deaggro them is to die (thus failing the mission). I guess the best way to ensure this doesn't happen is to not aggro through the fence. (added to notes)--waywrong 22:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) I CANNOT beat this mission!!! I have collected master's rewards on all missions except for Grand court and Mardock Carverns and that is because I did not redo them. This one is a pain. I picked up Norgu just for his interrupts and I tried a boon Prot Monk, I even set up Dunkoro with Shelter and Protective spirit....what gives...Lightbringers Gaze has too slow of a recharge for it to be effective...I also had Terror Web Drypders follow for ages.--Sangual Bain N-Legion Of Aces 15:16, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Just take a ranger with daze since they only use spell. I did it with no problem with Jin equipe with Broadhead arrow.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:20, 7 December 2006 (CST) :I did this with a pickup group with my monk and we had no problem getting masters. I suspect underworld solo farming techniques would work well on the dryders from what I observed (like spellbreaker and sympathetic/ancestors visage Mo/Me bonders or the similar E/Me tanks). ::I've since done this with my Ele, and I can verify that the dryders and even the emissary is easy using earth magic solo farming techniques. I doubt I could beat the margonites with my solo build, however, due to enchantment removal. I have some tips from what I observed: most warrior-types die fighting the dryders, which are fire elementalists. If you're a monk secondary (or have a friendly monk to cast it), Spellbreaker works well - even better, Spell Breaker and Sympathetic/Ancestor's Visage (drained elementalists are easy to beat). A mesmer secondary has mantra of fire and elemental resistance (both are stances and the latter will hinder you against the Emissary of Dhuum, a Warrior here). Hex removal helps warriors survive (Mark of Rodgort) and condition removal helps against burning. The water magic spell Frigid Armor seems almost ideal against the Emissary and Dryders he's with because you get physical armor and can't get set on fire (but need a lot of points in water magic to maintain). Elementalists can earth tank if needed, but having some area of effect killing power in a group helps a lot. Assassins, Mesmers, and Rangers should all do well here, as all make good anti-casters.--66.93.17.228 10:13, 24 January 2007 (CST) Emissary Of Dhuum Why does it say immune to lightbringers, I just used it on one? I'm removing this. Henchmen and heroes This mission could be done with henchmen and heroes, that's right. But I think putting daze (Broad Head Arrow) and Meteor Shower on Tortureweb Dryders will help to take them off in seconds. Motivation henchman Sogolon and two healers - Kihm and Mhenlo - makes this mission a total fun. Try yourself! Absolutely agree here. I went as a pure Dervish, brought Jin and Norgu set up to interrupt, Odurra, Sogolon, and the two healer henchies. Finished the mission with Master's in about 30 min with 8% morale boost all around. Go slow, don't fight demon groups at the same time as Terrorwebs or Torturewebs, and it's pretty easy.Bloodarrow 16:49, 31 January 2007 (CST) Emissary Of Dhuum Again I removed the bit about immune to lightbringers because they aren't immune (at least I have used lightbringers on them every time I've run into one) So can this be confirmed please? So it doesn't get put back in because someone though I removed it because I am a vandal. TimOfDoom Nevermind..--TimOfDoom 16:04, 8 January 2007 (CST) yo ridiculous this mission is wild and real tuff you cant farm it or nothin peace homeSIinky 21:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) FOUR monks?? Wow. Why in the world would you need four monks for this mission? I've had to go through this one well over a dozen times, both with my own chars and helping guildies or friends, and in none of those cases have we had more than two healers (which have varied between monks, rits, and motivation paragons). Two monks + 1 spellcaster shutdown (whether ranger, mesmer, or even a temple strike sin) are perfectly capable to get through this. I'm sorry, but four monks is crazy to have as a "recommended team for the mission", in my opinion. Removing the relevant sections from the article. Also need to disagree with you suggesting against bringing Reversal of Fortune here. With all those high-damage spells being cast around, the efficiency of RoF is maximised here, since it'll almost always negate and heal for its maximum value. The problem with the environmental effect doesn't stem from RoF's 1/4s cast time, but by the fact that monks by the very nature of the spikey AoE damage in this zone will need to be doing a whole lot of casting to keep the party health bars up, which means they'll be casting a whole lot, and taking a great deal of damage. RoF has nothing to do with it. Hope that makes sense. If not, we can talk it over more, I guess. --Dirigible 12:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) FOUR monks?? an answer Using four monks made my travel there rather easy ; that's a good reason to suggest it. After all, the environment effect is very harsh, especially for my character (an assassin) who uses one skill every one-two seconds who thus requires constant healing (or be useless) : just for him, it costs the almost exclusive support of of monk. I feel that other professions will face the same problem. Thus I disagree with the removal of the section since I only suggested that it was quite doable with four monks and an interrupter, a team composition that some might be loath to try : if it made the mission easier for me, it should also help others ; still, that's not a "recommended build", just a "possible build". I did the mission master with another player (which is not the same as doing it it solo) with less than four monks. Section amended and put back again. About RoF, I agree with you. I have nothing specific against RoF and I rather warned against spamming builds, for which RoF (at least for monks) is often a piece of choice. I the global warning about spamming builds is clearly a better wording. Yves. 80.156.46.119 07:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Well, the reason it made your travel there easy is that after all... you have FOUR monks, half the party is dedicated exclusively to keeping the red bars up. Is there ANY area that wouldn't be easy with four monks? Even for the elite missions with 12 people in the party, Urgoz's Warren and the Deep, people bring at most three monks. Even the Domain of Anguish groups bring at most 3 monks, which is probably the most challenging area of the Nightfall campaign. I find the logic deeply flawed. :Nonetheless, I'm not going to revert your re-adding of that information to the article, because doing so I'd be breaking GW:1RV (policy which you broke by readding that information to the article). Hopefully someone else will see this and add a third person view to this argument.--Dirigible 08:39, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Note that I changed the wording to account for your opinion, and cut the section in two parts, one about the team composition, and one about good monk skill suggestions. To this, I'd say that my advice is turned to doing the area solo with master reward, with a main character (assassin) that is probably one of the worst for the place (high skill usage). Not all players are top notch (I am not : I'm unable to go into the elite area of which you speak), and I believe these extra indications should help them master a somewhat difficult mission. As for not having teams with too many monks, there are good reasons : You have to balance the team between offense and defense ; too much offense and you'll get too many deaths ; too little and the fight will be too long, exhausting the monks and ending anyway in the team's demise. There definitely are areas where four or more monks are a bad idea (it wouldn't help for the last two missions of the Faction campaign for example). I wanted to highlight the fact that this mission could be done with four monks. Hope this clarifies my intent. 80.156.46.119 08:57, 2 February 2007 (CST) As a suggestion - it's not even really 'about' whether or not four monks are necessary. What it's 'about' is that there are very few monks in the enemy groups - which means four non-monks will still bring enough DPS to kill everything. It may take longer, but the punch line is that the mission isn't timed. It doesn't matter how long you take killing the Emissaries, as long as you eventually do it. So while there may not be a reason to bring four monks, there's really no compelling reason 'not' to. Even if it takes twice as long, if you fail less than half as often, you're still ahead! Auntmousie 22:40, 9 February 2007 (CST) Separating Emissaries Ok, I'm not quite willing to delete it from the mission walkthrough, but ... exactly what do you have to do to separate the Emissaries from their Terrorweb Dryder escorts? I've never, ever, not even once, managed to get them to do this. On one occasion I attacked a Terrorweb Dryder while it was almost two full bubbles away from the rest of the group - no such luck, they swarmed when I attacked. On another occasion, while fighting my way into the center, I realized that a patrol had moved in too far, and I had too much aggro - so I flagged my heroes out to the outer ring and ran, and the Emissary followed me. So did his entire patrol. Like I said, I won't change the walkthrough over it but boy would I love to see a screenshot... Auntmousie 22:48, 9 February 2007 (CST) My Master's Build Here's the Hero/Hench build I used to solve this mission at the Master's level. Louise Veraci (My IGN) P/W Tahlkora Mo/Me Dunkoro Mo/Me Acolyte Jin R/x Henchies included *Cynn (Fire Mage for dmg) *Herta (Earth Mage for protection and dmg) *Sogolon (Paragon for support) *Gehraz (Dervish for more AoE) --Korbinn 01:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) Thank you, thank you. That worked really really well :) -Ataraxia Sequester Cinematic bugged? I've finished this mission (with Master's reward) and I was watching cinematic. It was rather dull 'cause there were maybe three sentences - speech of Dunkoro's son. After that I had to watch this scene for about 2 minutes before mission icon appeared: The only action there was Dunkoro turning to Kormir and to my character. First I thought that they're talking and I have some issue with my speakers, but subtitles weren't showing up. Matek 11:25, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Solo Is it really possible to solo? There has been a buff of the ele's and I can't get it done. Its even hard with a real team now. Maybe some update needed? Moeilijk 16:29, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Done it again master with my new necro ; not even very performant. Heroes/Henchmen did most of the work. It was not more difficult than before.Yves 06:32, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe it's hard with real teams because most PUGs suck? Try equipping your heroes with adequate skills. For this mission, as a Leadership-Paragon, I used a Command-paragon (General Morgahn), a WoH Monk (Dunkoro) and a tank (Koss) and the two healer and ele henchies. "Incoming!" and "There's Nothing to Fear!" really help mitigate the damage you receive. Also, remember to target the dryders first as they can deal MASSIVE damage if not dealt with swiftly. 70.52.8.77 03:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Expert Killed 2 Emissaries (left the difficult one out) and only 1 sword -.- --Birchwooda Treehug 18:08, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure you killed two of the additional Emissaries? Because the first one that you have to kill doesn't count towards the bonus. —Dr Ishmael 15:13, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hm, I didn't check the log. I killed two (for both we had to cross a bridge every time). And I only know of the last one in the middle with some larger mobs around, that we left out --Birchwooda Treehug 06:43, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::The first one was right after the very first bridge you came to in the mission, though, right? At the same point where you killed the first Tortureweb Dryder after the Lich's dialogue? That's the one that doesn't count for the bonus. And the other one was in a dead-end area across another bridge, with three Terrorweb Dryders? There's a second one inside the building, yes, but there's also a third one in a similar bridge+dead end area on the other side of the building (see the map in the article, the yellow dots are the bonus Emissaries). —Dr Ishmael 11:37, 1 July 2007 (CDT) In relation to this, I killed 4 emissaries (the manditory 1 and the 3 bonus ones) and all of their dryders, but only got experts because I killed one bonus group before the bonus activated.--68.42.212.162 12:53, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Bug? I've also found this mission is MUCH harder than before. I have always henched this mission, but it seems near impossible now without a dedicated interrupter, some massive damage dealers, 4 monks and a whole lot of luck. All my other characters have gotten masters easily on the first try. I also seem to have found a bug... I have killed all 4 emmisaries (A few times I have even managed to pull one or more from the terroweb mob) yet have recieved only the standard reward...repeatedly. I have gotten this result over 20 times now, and I'm baffled. But then again, it seems that my current character is encountering this problem on several missions...doing the bonus, and getting the standard reward (even in the other two campaigns) maybe it's cursed! LOL! Exploiting the bug The bug where dryders keep following can be exploited. Just let your team stand far far awat from the battle, let one player agro the dryders, so they start following, he runs back to the team. Now comes the fun part, after a certain time most dryders stop following and return to their position, kill the ones who dont, this way you dont need to deal with the entire party. Also when you kill the first ones, the rest will start following you again. so be fast while killing them. I did this trick with H&H, and it worked all times Ursan Blessing This elite Norn skill (rank 5 here, even better ar rank 10 - rank 1 lightbringer, can be better with r8) makes this mission ridiculously easy. High damage, a lot of health, mass knockdowns... Master completion with my Mesmer in 30 minutes. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:48, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Tips Section I added Ward Against harm as a good skill to bring if available, especially if hero-henching. Even if an interrupt fails on th dryders, the damage becomes very manageable. Also not bad for the other groups. -Ruse 04:52, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Assassin how do u do this with an assasin with the fast kills other then vigorous spirit?--Balistic Pve 04:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC)please answer in a week meaning quick--Balistic Pve 04:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ANYONE????? assassin with experience preferred--Balistic Pve :About the same way as any other class does any other mission against fire elementalists, perhaps? Bring heroes with anti-fire stuff like ward against harm and plenty of interrupts, and adequate healing for the group as a whole, whether from henchmen, heroes, or players. Quizzical 02:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sins have some skills that cause daze, those would be useful. Mr IP 02:51, 13 February 2008 (UTC) i mean what skills since sin attk super FAST and they die to easily here like the person who did "four monks an answer"--70.231.128.40 23:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) srry didn't log in and how do u survive?--Balistic Pve 23:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode with HH I am one mission away from Legendary Guardian and this one is just a huge roadblock for me. I usually am able to take missions on with full Hero/Hench parties with ease but i just can't seem to put a dent in this one. At one point i made it past killing the first extra Emmisary but then took a nose dive while fighting the next Torture Web. So i was hoping i could find some help here. I run a Necro and can use ANY build you put forth. Please and Thank you. --Lavitz 22:07, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid its basically impossible. =P Really, you'll need to take good monks, and flag heroes relentlessly to keep them out of Meteor Showers. Also, as with any hard thing in Guild Wars: Consumables. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::While I haven't tried this mission in hard mode, considering that it is neither difficult, complicated, nor timed in easy mode, this doesn't strike me as the sort of mission likely to be challenging in hard mode (not that such guessing is always accurate). Is there some reason why the standard anti-fire techniques that you presumably used in Hell's Precipice fail here? You don't give much detail on where you're getting stuck. Quizzical 23:40, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Soul Torture when i attaked a torture web, while it was in the middle of casting soul torture, it stoped and started to attack, i tried this multiple times, always happens. maybe you should revise the tip about this :Did you or a hero interrupt it? It's generally adviseable to bring interrupts for elsewhere in the mission, and heroes don't know to refrain from interrupting particular skills. You might be right, but when I did the mission, I just assumed that Norgu was interrupting the cast. Quizzical 22:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC)